vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
CircusP
Doofus-P (デュファスＰ) is a young producer but presents a raw talent at using vocaloid. He has also created a few voicebanks in UTAU such as Chii and Aido Feirune. Doofus-P had originally created his own producer name before learning of the proper custom in which a vocaloid producer actually aquired a "P" name. He has since renounced the name "Doofus-P," giving the reason that, in order to properly hold the title of producer, he must not create a "P" name for himself. YouTube Nico Nico Deviantart Works (upload date) # "This is Sparta (Kagamine Rin ver.)" (Aug.13.2009) # "Baby Cruising Love" (Song of Perfume) (Aug.20.2009) # "Dream Fighter" (Song of Perfume) (Sept.15.2009) # "Disturbia Demo" (Song of Rihanna) (Oct.01.2009) # "If U Seek Amy" (Song of Britney Spears) (Oct.04.2009) # "Bad Romance" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Nov.16.2009) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Nov.18.2009) # "Just Dance" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Nov.21.2009) # "Evacuate the Dance Floor" (Song of Cascada) (Nov.25.2009) # "3 (Full ver.)" (Song of Britney Spears) (Nov.28.2009) # "...Baby One More Time" (Song of Britney Spears) (Dec.06.2009) # "恋は戦争" (Song of Ryo) (Dec.08.2009) # "3" (Song of Britney Spears) (Dec.12.2009) # "Real Emotion" (Song from Final Fantasy X-2) (Dec.14.2009) # "Paparazzi" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Dec.23.2009) # "Love is War" (Song of Ryo) (Dec.25.2009) # "恋スルＶＯＣ＠ＬＯＩＤ" (Song of OSTER Project) (Dec.26.2009) # "Desu Desu★Night Fever" (Song of Samfree) (Dec.26.2009) # "If U Seek Amy" (Miku "dark" version) (Song of Britney Spears) (Dec.29.2009) # "If U Seek Amy" (Miku "soft" version) (Dec.29.2009) # "If U Seek Amy" (Kaai Yuki) (Dec.29.2009) # "Bad Romance" (Luka) (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jan.07.2010) # "Bad Romance-Acapella-" (Luka) (Jan.09.2010) # "Bad Romance" (SF-A2 Miki) (Jan.10.2010) # "Love is War (English Ver.)" (Song of Ryo) (Jan.16.2010) # "Still Alive" (Song from Portal) (Jan.28.2010) # "Random Work-In-Progress megamix" (Feb.02.2010) # "Beautiful World" (Song of Utada Hikaru) (Feb.03.2010) # "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" (Song of Machigerita-P) (Feb.10.2010) # "Magnet" (Song of Ryuusei-P) (Feb.17.2010) # "Time Traveler" (Song from DREAM C CLUB) (Apr.02.2010) # "Disturbia" (Song of Rihanna) (Apr.14.2010) # "The Fame" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Apr.19.2010) # "Telephone" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Apr.21.2010) # "Ai-Kotoba (Love Words)" (Song of DECO*27) (Apr.28.2010) # "Survivor (full ver.)" (Song of Anzuame) (May.04.2010) # "Flute Player" (Song from "Yume Nikki") (May.15.2010) # "Koi Wo Shiteimasu" (Song from "DREAM C CLUB") (May.16.2010) # "昭和専★ガール (Short ver.)" (Song of Kagome-P) (May.18.2010) # "コイヲシテイマス" (Song from "DREAM C CLUB") (May.18.2010) # "M!kut0 l3iks d1s s0ng (TikTok MeMe)" (Song of Ke$ha) (May.20.2010) # "Disturbia" (Song of Rihanna) (May.22.2010) # "Umbrella" (Song of Rihanna) (Jun.04.2010) # "Cosmic Lucky" (Song of aquascape) (Jun.06.2010) # "Miku says 'Daisuki!'" (Jun.08.2010) # "Paparrazi (Stuart Price Remix)" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jun.21.2010) # "Paparrazi" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jun.22.2010) # "Lovefool" (Song of The Cardigans) (Jun.27.2010) # "Who are you?" (Scenario from "Portal") (Jul.01.2010) # "Should I finish this?" (Song from "Nursery Rhyme") (Jul.03.2010) # "ミクミク★ナイトフィーバー" (Song of Samfree) (Jul.05.2010) # "ミクミク☆ファイアーエンドレスナイト" (Song of Samfree) (Jul.06.2010) # "Lilium" (Song from "Elfen Lied") (Jul.08.2010) # "Pyromania (Short ver.)" (Song of Cascada) (Jul.12.2010) # "Pyromania" (Song of Cascada) (Jul.13.2010) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.14.2010) # "Bad Romance" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.16.2010) # "Paparazzi" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.17.2010) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.17.2010) # "Creepy Toast" (Jul.19.2010) # "Fail" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.25.2010) # "3" (Song of Britney Spears) (Jul.26.2010) # "トエト" (Song of Toraboruta-P) (Jul.29.2010) # "弱虫モンブラン" (Song of Deco*27) (Aug.07.2010) # "トエト" (Song of Toraboruta-P) (Aug.08.2010) # "VOiCE Demo" (Song of ラヴリーP) (Aug.12.2010) # "VOiCE" (Aug.13.2010) # "Magnet -short ver-" (Song of Ryuusei-P) (Aug.15.2010) # "Magnet" (Aug.15.2010) # "Only Miku" (Song of Ryuusei-P) (Aug.15.2010) # "みくみくにしてあげる♪ -Miu Mix-" (Song of Iku) (Aug.16.2010) # "エンドレス" (Song of Capmira-P) (Aug.18.2010) # "ロールワット-Lolwat-" (Aug.18.2010) # "Creepy Song" (Aug.19.2010) # "サーカス・モンスター" (Instrumental version) (Aug.24.2010) # "サーカス・モンスター" (Aug.24.2010) # "リリリリ★バーニングナイト" (Song of Samfree) (Aug.27.2010) # "サーカス・モンスター-Ｊver-" (Aug.31.2010) # "You Are Mine" (Sept.06.2010) # "You Are Mine" (MIDI version) (Sept.11.2010) # "Zombie Revenge Song" (Sept.11.2010) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Sept.16.2010) # "Who's that Chick?" (Song of Rhihanna) (Sept.19.2010) # "Who's that Chick? -Acapella-" (Sept.19.2010) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Sept.23.2010) # "Love is War" (Song of Ryo) (Sept.25.2010) # "Trial&Error" (Oct.06.2010) # "Addicted" (Demo version) (Oct.09.2010) # "Addicted" (Oct.09.2010) # "Songs that will never be finished" (Song from "Sound Horizon") (Oct.11.2010) # "Telephone (Nexus Piano Mix)" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Oct.16.2010) # "Repeat" (Oct.17.2010) # "Repeat" (Oct.19.2010) # "Rude Boy" (Song of Rihanna) (Oct.21.2010) # "Rude Boy" (Oct.23.2010) # "Change Me" (Song of Shu-T) (Oct.25.2010) # "プリコグ" (Song from "THE iDOLM@STER Dearly Stars") (Nov.07.2010) # "Repeat" (Misodo version) (Nov.09.2010) # "Death of IDOL Demo" (Nov.10.2010) # "Finale" (Nov.14.2010) # "Accent Test? lolol" (Song of Rihanna) (Nov.18.2010) Category:Producer Category:Producer on YouTube